


Fuck the Twelve Days of Christmas

by theimportanceofbeingvictoria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Secret Santa, Jealous Dean, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimportanceofbeingvictoria/pseuds/theimportanceofbeingvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1 for SomeoneOnThisWorld: high school AU, where Dean and Cas are best friends and one of them gets a secret admirer who is leaving him Christmas themed love letters and small gifts in his locker (bonus points if he's not getting them from the other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeoneOnThisWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneOnThisWorld/gifts).



> To my giftee, I hope this is somewhere near what you were looking for!
> 
> If anyone wants some mood music, the playlist mentioned on Day 4 is what I listened to while writing this.

Fuck the Twelve Days of Christmas 

Day 1 

_Poinsettias are red. Violets are blue. This year all I want for Christmas is you._  
Much love,  
Your secret santa 

“Cas what the shit is this?” Dean squawked as he grabbed the glittery red letter out of Cas’ hands.

“It appears to be a letter Dean” Cas countered as the smile dropped off his face. 

“It appears to be a letter Dean” Dean mocked. “No shit Cas. I mean where did it come from?”

“Well that I can’t tell you Dean. I have no idea. As the letter says, it appears to be a _secret_.”

“But where did you find it?” Dean persisted. 

“I opened my locker this morning and it was just sitting there. I didn’t really _find_ it. It was just there. More like it found me. Someone must have slipped it through the slats.”

After a bit of silence Cas continued “It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t even have my name on it. It probably isn’t even for me. Let’s get to class Dean.”

Day 2

_So I may have peaked a little too early by using Mariah Carey AND “violets are blue” in my very first letter. But I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re amazing. And to let you know to get ready for more of these._

_Merry Christmas!!!_  
Love, your secret santa 

“Look Dean. I got another one” said Cas as he passed it to Dean while they were eating lunch. “Yesterday it was there first thing. Today there was nothing in the morning. So I thought for sure I was right but then right before lunch. It was there again. Maybe it is for me. I’m not sure though. Still no name.”

But Dean wasn’t even listening. Now Cas had two of these damn letters. One letter. Sure that could be a fluke. But two- how the hell was Dean ever supposed to compete with two? Secret Santa. What a dumb idea. He should have thought of that! What kind of shit secret santa was this anyway? They didn’t even buy him any gifts! 

Day 3

They bought him a damn gift. A tiny bee charm. Made for a bracelet or necklace. Small and flat enough to fit through his locker slats. Attached to some stupid note.

_Cas,_  
Here’s a bee charm as cute as you.  
Merry Christmas form your Secret Santa 

And it had Cas’ name on it. They gave him a gift AND put his name on it. 

“Can you believe this shit Charlie?” Dean lamented at lunch again. 

“What do you mean Dean? I think it’s sweet. Someone obviously likes Cas.”

“Yeah but like what’s with the letters? They just appeared at of nowhere. This person must obviously be weird otherwise they’d show their face. Right?”

“Yes Dean. Someone obviously must be weird. Deranged. Crazy. Certifiable. To think I was cute.” Cas cut in before ripping the letter out of Dean’s hands and walking away from their table.

Day 4

_Dear Cas,_  
In the spirit of the holidays I wanted to make you a Christmas playlist. I hope it makes you smile even half as much as you make me smile. 

_Love,  
You know who… well kind of _

Enclosed was a homemade mixed CD with some of Cas’ favorite Christmas songs and some he had never heard before:  
The Christmas Song by the Ravonettes  
Carol of the Bells by Mykola Leontovych  
Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt  
Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee  
The Christmas Waltz by She and Him  
Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses  
Silver Bells by Bing Crosby  
Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland  
Christmas Tree by Lady Gaga  
All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey  
Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy by Tchaikovsky

“A playlist? A crappy little playlist? Seriously?” Dean scoffed as he read over Cas’ shoulder.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Dean.”

“Yeah. But I know you always want it.” Dean said, trying to project a confidence he didn’t feel. 

“No Dean. I don’t. Not when all you do is make me feel bad about this” Cas thundered. But instead of storming off like last time, he refused to move. Just staring Dean down until he finally walked away, leaving Cas standing there fuming. 

So that’s it. Dean was screwed. This was the real deal. This Santa person wasn’t going away. And they knew Cas. It wasn’t just some rando who had a crush because Cas was cute. They knew he loved bees. They included Tchaikovsky. This was the real deal. And Dean was a god damned failure. Dean had loved Cas since 6th grade. And here they were junior year in high school. And what did he have to show for it? Nothing. Well… sure. He had a best friend. A great best friend. One that he was unfortunately in love with. And one that he currently couldn’t seem to stop angering. 

Day 5

They didn’t talk that Day. But Dean heard Cas got a Christmas haiku. Charlie tried to repeat it to him. But he refused to listen. 

Day 6

Saturday. And to Dean’s relief- a reprieve from that future boy-friend-stealing secret santa. 

Day 7

Sunday. Apparently the bastard left Cas a box of chocolates and a handmade Christmas ornament (to make up for missing Saturday) on Cas’ regular seat in the church choir. Of course the only reason he knew is because Gabe had instagrammed it. Along with a picture of Cas’ smiling face. And a third one with a more embarrassed Cas once he realized what his brother was doing. And Dean may or may not have been social media stalking the Novak family that day because he missed Cas. But it’s not like anyone needed to know that. 

Day 8

Dean saw that Cas got a hand knit scarf that day. It was curled up on his desk in home room that morning. No note in the locker, that he knew of. Just a label signed “love, your ss” attached to the scarf. Sitting all perfect and green on his desk. Dean could barely look at it. And when he saw Cas wearing it in geometry and biology later that day, Dean almost lost it. 

Day 9

Apparently he got a letter with guinea pig puns in it. Dean wouldn’t know. He couldn’t force himself to go to school after the scarf. Sam had to tell him after he got home from school. 

Day 10

Dean approached Cas at when he was his locker, hands full with what was sure to be another letter. 

“I’m sorry!” Dean blurted out before Cas had a chance to stop him.

When Cas said nothing, Dean continued, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of the shit I said. The playlist wasn’t crappy. I saw. It had some good songs on there. And the bee thing. That was really cool. This person… they must really like you.”

Cas still stayed silent.

“And I really need you to know something else. No one has to be crazy to like you. I didn’t mean it when I said they were weird. Sure there are more traditional ways to tell someone you like them. But obviously this person cares about you. And I think it’s cool they’re doing something about it, even if it’s by slipping letters into your locker.”

“Is that all?” Cas asked. 

“Umm… yeah? I mean, did I forget anything?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure you were finished.” Then Cas walked away. 

Charlie told him Cas got a gift card for coffee that day. Not to lame Starbucks. No. To Cas’ favorite coffee shop _Henry’s_. All Dean could think about was how _he_ had been the one to first take Cas there. 

Day 11

It’s funny how life works out. In his most private moments Dean dreamed about Cas. About dating Cas. About holding his hand. About how it would feel when he finally told Cas how he felt about him. His new year’s resolution had been to tell Cas how he felt about him this year. But to tell him in January had felt like he was forcing it. February seemed cliché. Like he was just in it to have a date for Valentine ’s Day. March he was really going to do it. Then he had gotten sick and missed a week of school. And no one deserves to be declared love to by a snotty-nosed teen. Literally. And then it had been spring break and Cas had gone to Florida to visit his relatives. The timing was wrong. Then April was too close to finals. And then summer seemed wrong. Wanting Cas was not a summer fling. It was more than that. Plus of course he was chicken. So that was a part of it. 

Then September brought the beginning of the school year and junior year was hard. They needed to focus. They needed to get into the swing of things before Dean bothered with giant love declarations. Then October came. And he still didn’t do it. He didn’t even have an excuse. He just let the whole month slide by. It was then they he had come up with a plan. To tell Cas on Christmas. He was going to march right over to Cas’ house on Christmas morning and tell him that all he wanted for Christmas was Cas. And yet that damn secret santa stole his line on day one. 

So yes it was funny because Dean had imagined last new year’s that by this point this year he and Cas would be dating. And yet here he was overshadowed by a god damn paper boyfriend. Hell they didn’t even know if this was a boy or a girl. Well maybe Cas did know now. Not that he would tell Dean. 

So Dean decided to do the only thing he could think of. He marched right over to Cas’ house that morning. To throw caution to the wind and tell Cas how he feels, paper secret santa boyfriends be damned!

When he knocked at the door Gabe answered. 

“Oh it’s you” Gabe stated. “Cassie, Dean-o’s here.”

“I don’t want to talk to him” Cas called from upstairs.

“Well tough. I’m not leaving” Dean announced. Shit this was not going well.

“Fine, what do you want?” Cas yelled, as he ran down the stairs.

“Care to give us a minute Gabe?” asked Dean.

“And miss the good stuff?”

“Gabe” Cas cut in.

“Fine. Fine. I’m out of here.”

“So….” Cas said after a minute of silence. “What exactly was so important that you had to come over at 7am on a school day?”

“Umm… I love you?”

“Get the fuck out Dean.”

“No. I’m serious. I love you. I’ve loved you for years. The only reason I was saying all that stuff about your secret admirer was because I was jealous. I wanted to be telling you those things. I wanted to be giving you those gifts. Writing you poems, telling you you’re amazing. Because you are. You are literally perfect. And not talking to you has been killing me. So there you have it. I love you. It’s my biggest shame. Not because you’re shameful but because I haven’t had the courage to tell you. I love you and I should have told you years ago before some paper boyfriend started stealing your heart.”

“It’s Charlie.”

“What? It’s Charlie? I pour my heart out to you and you say it’s Charlie? Are you in love with Charlie?”

“No Dean. Listen. My paper boyfriend. That secret santa. It’s Charlie. I found out yesterday. Right after lunch. When I looked at the Henry’s gift card more closely. It still had the receipt attached. With her name on it from her debit card. I wanted to tell you. But I was embarrassed after our earlier conversation. You really hurt me Dean. And then you were right. There wasn’t even any secret santa to begin with. And I still don’t know why Charlie would do that.”

“I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t mean it. I REALLY didn’t mean it. And I don’t know about Charlie but we’ll figure it out. Together.”

“I know Dean. And you promise?”

“Yeah I promise. Boy this really isn’t how I imagined this going.”

“And how was that?”

“Well I’d tell you about my undying love for you. Then you’d run into my arms declaring your love for me. And then we’d kiss. Or whatever. You know. Junk like that.”

“Wanna try again?”

“Huh?”

“I _said_ wanna try again? Since I love you too and all.”

“Oh! Uh. Yeah.” 

“Well…”

“So Cas. I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile now” Dean said with a glint in his eye.

“Oh yeah? What’s that Dean?”

“Well I kinda sorta… well… I’m in love with you. A lot.”

“Oh that’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Cuz I’m super in love with you too.”

When Cas kissed him, it was better than Dean had ever imagined. Like fireworks. Plus a warm bed. But a cool breeze that set his senses on edge. Fresh pie. It was… perfect. 

~~~

They confronted Charlie at lunch. In Cas’ right hand, an unopened letter left in his locker this morning. In his left, Dean’s right hand. 

“I’m sorry Cas. I really didn’t mean it. I honestly don’t even know what came over me. I just… you had been so down lately.” It was true Cas had been down, Dean thought. “You had been complaining to me about how Dean would never like you back. And how no one would like you. Obviously these aren’t issues anymore” she said pointing to their intertwined hands. 

“But I just… I wanted to give you something to give you hope. I know it was a bad idea. But once I started I didn’t know how to stop. The plan was to go through the twelve days of Christmas and on the last day… well. Honestly I hadn’t gotten that far."

“Honestly Charlie. The twelfth day is one day away. What were you going to do? Just console me when I was heartbroken over another person who decided not to love me? Or when I came to the conclusion it must have been a joke all along?”

“Honestly? Honestly I was hoping that I could convince someone with a real crush on you to take credit for it on the last day.”

“A person with a real crush on me? Charlie…. Wait. You mean Dean.”

“Yeah. I mean I admit it was a royally bad idea. But I was hoping it _might_ prompt Dean into action. Of course I thought I almost ruined it when I realized I used his big opening line in my first note.”

“What big opening line?” asked Cas.

“Oh just how Dean was going to declare his feelings for you via Mariah Carey. I’m guessing that didn’t happen then.”

“No it did not. And you’ll be telling me about that later Dean.”

“But seriously Charlie. You did not think this out. You could have really hurt Cas.”

“Yes she could have. And she’ll be earning her forgiveness by hosting our weekly movie night until the end of the semester.”

“Oh I will, will I?”

“Yes you will Charlie” Cas pronounced. 

“Yes. I will. And I’m sorry Cas. I promise. I was only trying to help. Even if my scheme was a bit… half-assed.”

“I know Charlie. I know.”

Day 12

There were two notes in Cas’ locker.

_Dear Cas,_  
On the 12th day of Christmas I accidentally got you a boyfriend. You’re welcome. And I’m sorry again for meddling.  
Love, your secret santa (aka Charlie) 

_Cas,_  
If anyone should have been writing you love letters it’s me. Since I’ve been in love with you for literal years. So I’ve decided to make up for lost time. Be on the lookout for more of these. But no, unlike Charlie there won’t be 12. Because fuck the twelve days of Christmas. And because I have more things to say to you than 12 notes can convey. I may not be good at chick flick moments. But damn Cas. You are worth a thousand chick flick moments. Because you are kind, and sweet and beautiful. And loads of other junk (sorry Cas. I’m trying at least!) that these letters will hopefully spell out for you better than I can in person. But while you’re waiting for these letters feel free to you know… keep kissing and holding hands with your boyfriend. Who’s a pretty cool guy. And should be right behind you. 

When Cas turned around Dean couldn’t help but smile. Sure he had suffered through 11 days of a paper secret santa fake boyfriend wanna be. But in reality he had suffered for years. And the secret santa fake boyfriend wanna be was their lesbian best friend. And ended with him and Cas being real life boyfriends. And finally being with Cas was worth all the struggle in the world. He was sure of it. 

Day 13

_Dear Dean,_  
You think you’re the only person who can write love notes to their boyfriend? Two can play at that game.  
Love, your boyfriend Cas 


End file.
